During the winter months, horses are turned out to pasture to feed on grass and hay and to exercise. In order to keep their horses warm and dry, many owners provide turnout blankets. The blanket covers the back of the horse, from the neck to the tail and drapes down along the sides of the horse. The belly of the horse typically remains exposed, while the chest area, beneath the front of the neck, is typically covered. The horse blanket has an opening for receiving the horse's neck.
In addition, in some locales, a blanket is provided for a horse in a barn or stable as many barns are unheated. These are known as stable blankets.
Conventional horse blankets are sized according to the length of the horse, from the center of the chest to the beginning, or root, of the tail. Thus, a size 80 blanket would fit a bigger horse than, say, a size 75 blanket. However, the neck openings are sized to fit the biggest horse upon which the blanket would fit. Some horses, such as quarter horses, have stocky necks. The neck opening of the blanket is sized to fit around such stocky necks.
Unfortunately, some horses, such as thoroughbreds, are more delicate and have thinner necks. Consequently, the neck openings of the blankets fit more loosely around a thoroughbred's neck. A loose fitting neck allows wind to blow air and rain inside of the blanket through the neck opening, defeating the purpose of the blanket.
Furthermore, turnout blankets are subject to wear and tear by the horse. As the horse exercises and moves, the blanket is stressed at certain points or areas, namely the areas of attachment to the horse. The blanket tears at these attachment areas, resulting in an ill-fitting blanket or a blanket that completely falls off the horse.